


Floorboards

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: “What did I say about eating chocolate after midnight?’“How’d you even know?”“The floorboards squeak, idiot.”





	Floorboards

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

The late hours of the night had finally brought a peaceful quiet about. They had returned from a Halloween party with the boys pretty late and (Y/n) had just about crashed the minute they crossed the threshold of their home.

Still, she awoke at only half past midnight to find an empty bed and the sound of someone tiptoeing out in the hallway. She rolled her eyes, sitting up.

Of course he would, she thought.

She tiptoed out of bed herself and crept down the hallway until she could peer into the kitchen. And just as she expected to find, Taeyong had a hand in the plastic jack-o-lantern, pulling out pieces of random “fun sized” candy bars. When he had about five on the counter in front of him, he put the bowl back on top of the refrigerator where he had put it before bed.

“What did I say about eating chocolate after midnight?” He visibly jumped, turning and giving her a sheepish expression.

“How’d you even know?”

“The floorboards squeak, idiot.” She crossed the kitchen, turning and pushing up on her hands to sit on the counter, swinging her legs like a child.

He unwrapped the candy in his hands and popped it into his mouth with a hum of delight. His hair was mussed from the long day and the delight that lit up his face had her smiling in return. He went to go get another and she snatched it from his fingers after he took the wrapper off it.

She ate it before he could even try to get it back and he glared at her.

“Oh don’t give me that look.”

“You deserve it.”

“Fine but don’t be surprised when you get the same look from Haeju.”

Taeyong paused in the middle of tearing open another candy. He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment as his eyebrows furrowed and then relaxed.

“She won’t know.”

(Y/n) snorted and murmured “right…”

“She won’t. I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“I can’t withhold secrets,” (Y/n) exclaimed, immediately lowering her volume, “I have to regain my status as favorite from Johnny.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, “First, that’s not going to happen. You and I both know that. Second, you’re as much of a culprit as I am,” he smirked, “So if I’m going down, you’re going down with me.”

“Fine, Taeyong. But she’s not dumb, she’ll figure it out eventually, especially if you keep this up.”

He finished the rest of the chocolates before making a show of crumpling the trash and putting it in a paper towel so they weren’t visible and throwing it away on her other side.

“It was only a couple pieces.”

“It was more than you let her have.”

“She’s smaller than I am. My height to chocolate ratio is bigger than hers. Plus, she hasn’t finished growing yet.” He rested his back against the counter beside her and she glanced at the clock diagonal from them.

It was lucky it was the weekend because she knew that it would have been hard to get up in the morning.

He crossed his arms; she leaned her head on his shoulder and in turn, he placed his own on top of hers as she let her eyes close when drowsiness overtook her again.

Taeyong shifted after a moment and she cracked an eye open to look at him. His head was turned back up to look at the candy bowl again and she smacked his arm.

“No more.”

He pouted slightly and she let out a breathy laugh. She closed her eyes once more and could feel herself start to succumb to sleep.

Just as she felt herself drift off, Taeyong spoke again.

“We should have another.”

Her sleep-deprived brain wasn’t really comprehending what he was talking about and she pulled away to sit upright in an attempt to stay awake since this conversation was clearly not over.

“Another what?” she muttered, rubbing a closed fist against her left eye and then widening her eyes and blinking rapidly to try and banish the sleep.

“Baby,” he whispered. He wasn’t looking at her but she could hear the sincerity in his voice, especially since he hadn’t returned her question with a quip like he normally would have.

“Do you want another child because you actually want to grow our family or because if we take them trick or treating next year they won’t be big enough to eat the candy so it’ll basically be yours?”

“Both.”

She shook her head, an amused smile playing at her lips.

“How about you deal with Haeju when she finds out you’ve been eating the candy she went door to door for, and then we’ll talk.”

“That wasn’t a no!” He was giddy and suddenly full of energy.

“Then I’ll have three kids,” (Y/n) said, a yawn cutting her sentence short and Taeyong finally seemed to take notice of how tired she was.

“We should go back to bed.” He moved to stand in front of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder as he pulled her legs around his waist, hoisting her up.

He walked her back to their shared bedroom and placed her gently on the bed, climbing in beside her. His arms wound around her waist and he pulled her flush against his chest before promptly falling asleep, leaving her trapped in his embrace until he woke the next morning. She smiled and followed his lead.

Taeyong was horrible at lying, she found.

Because as soon as lunch was finished and Haeju was asking for a piece from her candy stash, she immediately could tell something was wrong.

She had pulled the bowl into her lap and was sifting through the assortment of sweets.

“Dad?”

“Yes, baby?” Taeyong called from the living room.

“Can you come here, pretty please?”

(Y/n) looked over from her place beside Haeju to find Taeyong’s shoulder had tensed and he reluctantly got up. When he was standing beside her at the dining table, Haeju looked up at him with the same pout he had given (Y/n) the night before.

“Have you seen my candy?” she asked.

“What do you mean? It’s right here.”

She shook her head and held the bowl out to show him.

“No, I had ten Kit Kats and now there’s only five, see?” She began taking the candy out one by one and placing it on the table, counting out loud. She left the other treats in the bowl and made him look at the ones she had pulled out.

(Y/n) covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter as Haeju continued to explain that the amount today differed from the day before.

Taeyong looked over at (Y/n) with a pleading expression, silently begging her to help him. He had dug this hole, though, so she simply shook her head with a grin.

“Maybe you lost it,” he suggested.

Haeju looked up at him, clearly not convinced.

“Maybe you forgot to put the candy back after you counted it.”

“Maybe,” she repeated, putting the chocolate back into the bowl.

“I bet Dad will help you look for it if you ask nicely,” (Y/n) said after a moment. Taeyong glared at her and she waited until Haeju had turned away before sticking her tongue out at him.

“Will you help me look for my candy, please?” She bat her eyes at him and (Y/n) watched as his resolve crumbled, replying that of course he would help her.

And that’s how Taeyong spent thirty-five minutes helping his four-year-old daughter look for the chocolate he had eaten the night before.


End file.
